Tengo Algo Para Ti
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si todas las naciones se infectaran del virus del amor?...Y no, no es culpa de Francia ¿Entonces que les paso a nuestros países? ¿Acaso la cursileria les afecto?. Two Shot!


**N/A**

**Como me agrada colaborar con Fanofsaiyanprince, decidimos hacer esto juntas para sacar nuestros lados más cursis. :3**

**Advertencias: **Fluff, cursi hasta mas no poder.

**Notas: **No es AU pero se usaran sus nombres humanos.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertencen.

…

Arthur, también conocido como Inglaterra, caminaba por la plaza comercial, solo mirando desde fuera las diferentes tiendas, las cuales estaban repletas de gente por alguna razón la cual ignoraba y no le molestaba recordar.

Su atención se concentró en el interior de una floristería, donde reconoció aquella cabellera rubia que recogía varias flores en un ramo. Pensó en entrar e indagar que tramaba el tipo, más bien su actual pareja.

Se decidió por entrar sin que el otro se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

"¿Por qué compras tantas flores, idiota?" dijo haciendo que captara su atención.

Francis se giró para su encuentro con una sonrisa en el rostro como si le hiciera gracia aquella pregunta "Por qué mañana es San Valentín y a las lindas mujercitas les regalos una flor"

El inglés solo miro confundido al país del amor "No entiendo"

"Ay Arthur mira, cada chica es especial y cada una es única, por eso les doy una flor que las represente… además no a todas les dan regalos" explico el francés.

"¿Y piensas darle a Bielorrusia?"

"Claro, a esa linda mademoiselle le daré una bella flor, se la merece"

"¿Y a Liechtenstein?"

"Aunque me mate su hermano"

"Eres muy raro Francis, siento que por lo menos la mitad de las chicas te patearan por atrevido"

"Arthur, es el amor que siento por cada linda mujercita y te dije que unas se sienten mal por no recibir nada en ese lindo día"

"¿No sería más fácil comprar un ramo completo?"

"Eso no sería único" dijo fingiéndose ofendido "De verdad eres muy malo en lo que implica romance"

"No digas una tontería así, rana, si quisiera podría ser romántico"

"Pues me gustaría ver eso… por cierto, ya tengo tu obsequio perfecto y me imagino que tienes algo planeado seguramente"

Arthur palideció ante aquello. No tenía nada planeado para impresionar a Francis y si quería que fuera algo sorprendente tuviera que darse prisa, el tiempo se le agotaba.

"Sabes…recordé que tengo que…que…tengo que comprarle puros a Escocia, te veré después" dicho eso salió del lugar a todo lo que sus pies le dieron.

Aquella acción hizo que Francis soltara una leve risa "De verdad que eres adorable, Arthur"

Pero aquello no le daba nada de gracia a Arthur, quien corría histérico por las tiendas preguntándose "¿Ahora qué carajo hare?"

…

**San Valentín**

En la Academia W se celebraba aquella fecha por todos los rincones. El sentimiento que se veía en el rostro de los chicos al demostrarles su cariño a su ser amado o a un muy querido amigo era algo magnifico. El país del amor era el que más reflejaba aquella emoción mientras repartía flores a las chicas de la academia, las cuales en señal de agradecimiento le obsequiaban chocolates o algún postre que habían preparado.

Francis le acababa de obsequiar un pequeño ramo de claveles amarillos a la adorable Liechtenstein, también conocida como Lily Zwingli.

"Gracias señor Francia" exclamo el pequeño país "Son hermosas"

"Un hermoso y tierno retoño para una hermosa y tierna señorita" se inclinó y la tomo de la mejilla.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" la punta de un arma se posó frente a su nariz mientras que el hermano de la chica le miraba fríamente.

"Nada…nada…yo ya me iba… _Au Revoir!_" dijo antes de salir corriendo fuera de la escena.

"Hasta luego, Francis" dijo alegremente la chica "Es muy lindo que alguien tenga ese tipo de gestos ¿No crees, Vash?" el mayor solo asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de la chica.

Mientras que el francés asustado se hallaba escondido detrás de algunos casilleros "Estuvo cerca" dijo más tranquilo.

"Al menos no me apuntaba a mi esta vez" dijo una voz al lado suyo. Se volteó para encontrarse con el joven Raivis Galante, quien sostenía una caja en forma de corazón.

El rubio arqueo la ceja y le sonrió "¿Ese regalo es acaso para Lily?" Letonia solo miro al suelo tratando de evitar que Francis viera su sonrojo, pero para su suerte si lo había hecho "Ohonhonhon~ Así que te gusta que lindo y si quieres podría ayudarte a que te le declares"

El chico salto sorprendido "¿Lo…lo haría?"

"Claro, todo sea por el amor. Tengo un plan" se inclinó para susurrarle el plan al chico quien cada vez sonreía más "Te prometo que esa linda _mademoiselle_ no podrá resistirse"

…

Alfred corría por los pasillos con una tarjeta en manos para dársela a su enamorada. Se había esmerado demasiado en la tarjeta y la creía fantástica (según él). Pero la intención era lo que contaba, de hecho le había pedido a su amigo Arthur que revisara los errores de ortografía y le había pedido a Feliciano que le ayudara a dibujar.

La busco por todos lados hasta que la encontró sentada leyendo frente a un vitral de cristales multicolores que brillaban por la luz del día.

"¡Linh! ¡Linh!" grito tratando de llamar su atención y corrió hacia ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo la chica mientras cerraba su libro y se levantaba.

Linh podía llegar a ser muy fría con Alfred, pero eso no le impedía al americano seguir tratando de conquistar a la chica vietnamita de la que llevaba ya mucho tiempo enamorado. A ella le agradaba la perseverancia de Alfred, podía decirse que ella también tenía sentimientos por el pero esos sentimientos también los tenia por alguien más, lo que la hacía sentirse confundida.

"Quería darte eso" le entrego la tarjeta rápidamente y espero por su respuesta.

"Aún tiene pegamento" dijo Linh.

"Lo sé, ¿No es genial?" dijo Alfred conservando su sonrisa.

Linh solo arqueo la ceja "Claro"

"Entonces…" comenzó a sonrojarse y sintió un nudo en la garganta "¿Quisieras…salir conmigo?"

Ella se mordió el labio "Es que… Thai y yo planeábamos salir"

Alfred se sorprendió por esa respuesta al mismo tiempo que sintió como si le estrujaran el pecho. Su rival, Tailandia se había adelantado en su idea de invitar a salir a la chica que a ambos les gustaba. Casi podía imaginar a Thai riéndose de él burlonamente.

"Pero gracias por la tarjeta, la pondré junto a los dibujos de Yong en el refri" la voz de la chica lo hizo volver a la realidad pero su sonrisa había desaparecido.

"Si, bueno lamento haberte molestado" se llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta; estaba desanimado.

Pensó en que lo mejor sería pasar la tarde solo, comiendo helado mientras veía películas de ciencia ficción junto con su hermano Matthew, si es que él no tenía planes y lo dejara también. O pensó en ir a jugar béisbol con Tony el alíen para no estar solo y que pudiera divertirse al menos.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarse sintió como alguien le tomaba del hombro y decía su nombre "Alfred espera" era Linh quien lo miraba afligida.

"¿Qué sucede?" Alfred la miro confundido.

"Bueno es que recordé que mis planes con Thai eran en la noche y pensé que…" ella casi temblaba de los nervios "…que tal vez tu y yo podríamos hacer algo antes de eso…como ver una película o algo asi"

Alfred levanto las cejas sorprendido ante la actitud de Linh mientras que recuperaba su característica sonrisa "Yes! ¡Claro que sí!" comenzó a saltar de alegría "Deberíamos ir al cine, hay muy buenas películas en cartelera"

"Eso estaría bien para mi" respondió "Mientras no sea una de terror o después no podrás dormir"

"Hey! Eso solo me paso una vez" ambos rieron. Alfred nunca la había visto reír "Te vez muy linda cuando ríes"

Ante aquel comentario la chica se sonrojo al igual que Alfred "No suelo reír mucho…y creo que lo mejor sería ir ahora al cine"

"Claro" dijo Alfred aun sonrojado "Eh Linh… ¿Pu…puedo tomarte de…de la mano?"

"Tengo la mano pegajosa y llena de brillitos"

"Es por la tarjeta, mira" le mostro su propia mano que estaba en la misma condición.

Linh volvió a sonreír y lentamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de Alfred y comenzaba a sentir que su palpitar se aceleraba. Tomo el valor para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Li…Linh" balbuceo Alfred ante el gesto de la chica.

"No arruines el momento además tenemos una película que ver"

…

"¡Luddy!" el italiano corría felizmente hacia su novio que estaba sentado en una banca del patio. Mientras más se acercaba más aumentaba su velocidad.

"¡Wow! Feliciano ve más despacio o vas a…" en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba casi recostado sobre la banca con el italiano sobre él.

"Ve~ Hola Ludwig" dijo Feliciano aun estando sobre el pecho del alemán. Cuando se dio cuenta en la vergonzosa posición en la que estaban se apartó delicadamente del alemán y se disculpó hasta el cansancio "En verdad lo lamento"

"No pasó nada… ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?" señalo el pequeño bulto en el bolsillo del saco del italiano.

"¡Oh cierto!" saco el contenedor de su bolsa y se lo dio a Ludwig "Luddy lo hice especialmente para ti"

"Gracias es un…"

"¡Pasta con patatas para dos!"

"Que peculiar combinación" dijo sonriendo y a la vez sonrojado "Yo también tengo algo para ti" puso el contenedor a un lado y busco algo dentro de su portafolio.

"¿Qué es Luddy?"

"Yo…yo dibuje esto para ti" era un dibujo de la flor nacional de Italia.

"Luddy, es fantástico, dibujas genial" Feliciano tuvo que estirarse todo lo que pudo para poder besar la mejilla de su novio. El cual lo recompenso con uno en los labios.

…

"Yao, Yao" exclamaba el ruso impaciente mientras entraba al aula del club de cocina "¿Dónde estás?" cabe mencionar que apenas y podía ver por dónde iba por culpa del presente que pensaba darle al chino.

"Estoy aquí… ¿Dónde estás, Iván?"

"Solo sigue el sonido de mi voz y tendrás unas sorpresa" rio Rusia.

"No sabes lo raro que sonó eso y… Aiyah!" a Yao casi se le sale el corazón al ver el enorme oso de casi un metro y medio a mitad del aula.

"¿Te gusto el pequeño panda que te compre?" dijo Iván inocentemente.

"Dime que no hay alguien ahí adentro" el ruso negó con la cabeza "Entonces… ¡Me encanta!" se lanzó encima del panda.

"Me alegra que te gustara"

"Oh espera, yo igual tengo algo para ti… solo espera aquí" corrió a la velocidad impresionante hasta el otro lado del aula y regreso con un delicioso platillo en manos de comida china y un pequeño ramo de tres girasoles.

"Yao, todo es muy lindo de verdad"

"No es nada… ¿No quieres comer?"

"Claro, vamos a una mesa"

"Fácilmente podríamos comer en el panda" rio Yao.

…

**Continuara…**

**NA:**

**-Yo quería un beso Rochu : (, ¿Por qué? No es justo pero wueeeeee. Sigo riéndome de que esté fic no es UsUk XD es que no sé, tu FrUk yo UsUk. Me da tanta risa que nos llevemos tan bien incluso teniendo un buen de parejas contrarias jajaja te amo ok no .-. (Su amiga, Fanofsaiyanprince)**

**-Meh, lo sé es raro, nos llevamos la contraria en la mayor parte de nuestros shippings pero nos une el Spamano, el GerIta, Giripan, Robul, etc. Aunque lo más gracioso es que jamás hemos tenido un shipping war. En otros temas… Yo quería mi momento SeborgaXSealand :,( jajaja yo no te amo :V ok no (La fabulosa Merida Di Angelo)**


End file.
